


And Then For The First Time In Years, It Rained

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Battery City, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Forced Public Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Ray guns, Torture, Violence, War, blood (blood gallons of the stuff), gagging, mentions of a young girl being abused, past and future stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world starts to fall apart, 4 teenage boys are brought together to help save Battery City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This a chaptered work based on how Mikey, Gerard, Frank, and Ray lived before Battery City time, their home life situations, how they all met, and most importantly; how they became The Fabulous Killjoys. The first 3 or 4 (depending on if I want to do the first chapter again BUT in Mikey's pov) chapters will be Gerard/Mikey's, Frank's, and Ray's stories about how they grew up, finding out that *SPOILERS*, and the rest of the chapters up until chapter 10 will be leading up to the Killjoy era we see in NA NA NA and Sing. After that comes the interesting smutty stuff to do with kidnapping and obviously the relationship between Poison and Ghoul. I don't think this has been done before like this, so I hope you enjoy!

When I was younger, I used to stay up with my brother and watch horrors and dramas about "The End Of The World". Sometimes, they would freak us the fuck out, and other times we'd sit in awe at the situations unfolding in front of us. Zombies, Vampires, natural disasters, war. You name it, we've seen it. A lot of the times, he would hide behind his fingers and I'd hold him tight if I heard little whimpers. Mikey was scared of the world ending, I for one, was not. I was more scared of little Mikes getting hurt, so like every older brother, I am willing to stop the world hurting him even if it means I got hurt.

I'm sitting on my bed stuck in what I call my "Late night thinking sessions" when I see two tiny fingers snapping in front of me.

"Gerard? Are you okay?" Mikey squeaked quietly. I was suddenly pulled out my thoughts and chuckled to myself.

"I'm fine Mikes. What are you doing up at this time of night?" I whispered when I realised I'd been out of it for so long, it was 3 in the morning and it was almost pitch black; just the small light coming from Mikey's glowing bear lighting up the small area of their room. He flopped over the side of the top bunk of our beds and sighed.

"I'm too excited. Are you excited, G?" I look at him slightly puzzled when it clicks.

"Oh shoot. Happy birthday little bro, can't believe you're 9 now! I remember when you were born" I smile to myself at the thought of holding my baby brother at the hospital, it's one of my favourite memories. 

"Thankies!" He grinned. Mikey was such a dork sometimes, but hey, he was 9. After a little while, i heard the click of his bear's paw and the light slowly faded, filling the room once again with darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wake up, Wake up! It's my birthday, A!" I heard as I cracked an eye open to see Mikey running around our room hugging his bear.

I knew he wasn't talking to me because he said A. A, is his bear. I think her name is Alicia but i'm not entirely sure. I remember being invited to one tea party with Mikey and A...he ate all the tea cakes and got sick. He's bouncing around, when he knocks a few of my paint pots onto the ground.

"Mikey, be careful, you're gonna ruin my comic" I tell him. He picked up the paints and placed them in their usual order on my drawing table.

"Sorry, G. I'm just really excited!" I laugh and drag the covers off me, immediately regretting that decision as the cold air hits my legs.

Shivering, I pick some clothes from out my wardrobe and quickly get dressed.

The smell of fruit pancakes filled the air and as I looked at Mikey, his mouth turned upwards into a smile, and we both ran downstairs laughing. 

"Good morning, boys." our Mom said as we ran into the kitchen. She smiled and placed two plates on the kitchen table

"Hope you're both hungry, I made pancakes" Mikey's face lit up as he eyed the pile of pancakes being stacked onto his plate. He loved pancakes so much, as did I, but not as much as Mikey. Our mom poured golden syrup all over the stack, drips of it leaking and oozing down the sides, along with mountains of colourful berries and sliced fruit. 

Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small candle.

"Happy birthday Mikes, the best brother I could ever have" I announced, stabbing the plastic end into the pancake and giving him a big hug. Our mom looked down and over to us, smiling at the affection we both shared. She opened her mouth to speak, when the TV made a loud static noise. 

Opening music to "The Newark Morning News" began and the title screen filled the TV. A woman dressed in a black jacket, a blue V-neck shirt, and a tight black skirt tapped her stacked papers on the desk and cleared her throat, smiling as soon as she got the "all clear". 

"Good Morning, Newark. My name is Rosanna Bluebelle, and this is the lovely Poppy Redvell; The date is September 10th 2010 and boy do we have news" Spoke the girl on the left. She had flowing blue hair that matched her shirt and had the most sparkling aqua eyes I'd ever seen.

"Oh yes we do, Rosie, In fact I'd just like you all to take a seat if you're watching this at home, maybe cover the kids' ears for the next few minutes as this next article is rated 15+" Spoke the girl on the right. She was wearing the same outfit, but had red replacing the blue that Rosanna was sporting. Her voice was a little more controlled than Rosie's, which had a little bounce to it and made her sound way more enthusiastic. 

Our mom looked worried and thought for a second before making her mind up on the battle inside her head. 

"Boys, do you want to go upstairs and finish your breakfast? 9 and 12 is a little too young to hear 15+ advised news" We looked at each other for a second trying to get into each others thoughts. 

Do you really want to miss this? Mikey silently asked

Mikes, we have a radio upstairs, remember? I reminded him

Oh yeah. Okay, lets go. He nodded. Mom just looked at us trying to work out our plan, but let us leave any way.

We both carefully took our plates upstairs and when we got to our room, shut the door behind us so no one could hear. I quickly threw my plate down onto my bed and dug under the bed until I pulled out a small dusty radio.

"Quickly, tune it to the right channel" Mikey panicked. 

"I am, I am. Just give me a sec" I said, fumbling around with the knobs and buttons until- 

"Okay. Adults, this is just for you. Kids can take things a little TOO seriously sometimes so we have left you with this burden of a rumour" Mikey looked at me, confused. "It turns out, that New Jersey isn't going to be called New Jersey in a few years time. Our new name will be Battery City. Everyone is reeling in on getting their city a name before they are all gone, but we fuckin' did it guys. WE WILL BE BATTERY CITY!" The bouncy girl shouted into the microphone.

"RO. SWEARING! Sorry about that folks, at least I'll warn you if I swear. Which I will, right now. Basically it's cool and all that we have a new name, BUT, dumbnuts over here forgot a tiny detail. The world will end. There's no stopping it. And we are all fucked. Have a nice day" And with that, the outro began to play. 

The jolly sound accompanying the deathly news gave an eerie feel to it, compared to before where it left a satisfying smile on everyone's face. I turned to Mikey to see floods of tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Hey, Mikey, hey. That might not even be true, okay? We're gonna be fine" 

I don't think I've ever hugged Mikey tighter than I did that night. We cuddled in my bed together, his tears drenching my shirt as I lay and thought: The world won't ever harm my Mikey, if it thinks it can upset him, it can think again! 

Mikey's soft snores brought me back to the bright light filling the room. He can open his gifts when he wakes up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun beamed through the cracks of the window panes, filling our room with the daylight yet again. I got up early this morning and snuck out to get some supplies. Smirking, I creeped up to the door of Mikey's bedroom and pushed it open slightly. Tiptoeing to his bed, I whipped a party popper out my pants pocket quickly and pulled the small string. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE-BUT-NOT-SO-LITTLE-BRO!" I yelled. He jumped and threw the covers off his bed a little too far. 

"Ewwww dude, ever heard of underwear? You should get some" I laughed. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, pulled a beanie over his messy brown hair, and slowly started to get dressed in his bed.

"aw you dick, seriously? The party popper again? But I'm already legal, I thought that was a one time thing for my 16th" He groaned.

"Nope! This is a special one. Happy Birthday Mikes" I wink, handing him a small beer bottle.

"Oh my god the NAME Gerard. I'm 18 now, not 9." He cringed at the name, but soon gave up trying to kill me with his glare and smiled. 

"Thanks, brother" I pulled out my own bottle and sat on his bed with him. "Cheers to you for being the best brother ever" I smiled. We clinked our bottles together and downed the alcohol before our mom came in and saw.

"Hey, G. You know what we should have for breakfast, right?" He asked. We looked at each other and smiled even more.

"FRUIT AND GOLDEN SYRUP PANCAKES!" We both said together.

"Just like old times" I said.

"Hey, I'll race you" "First one down gets not just berries, but the last few kisses in the chocolate stash!" As soon as I heard "Kisses" I pushed Mikey back and legged it out the door and to the kitchen, where I was greeted by mom.

"Morning sweetie, is Michael up?" Oh man, Mikey hates it when she uses his full name.

"Yeah, I just raced him downstairs for the last kisses. Looks like I'm getting fruit AND pancakes AND chocolate" I grinned; She laughed

"Oh you boys and your chocolate. Should I get some more for Mikey?" she asked as she grabbed a pen to write a sticky note reminder.

"No, it's cool mom, I'm letting him have them any way." 

"WHAT DID I MISS?" Mikey asked, bursting into the kitchen and almost slipping over. 

"Nothing, Mikes. But here's your breakfast!" I said, handing him the plate of pancakes, topped with fruit and syrup like always. I open my hand and drop the last 7 kisses on top of the pancakes.

"What's that for?"

"It's your birthday, like I'm actually going to take the last of YOUR favourite chocolate when it's your birthday. What kind of brother do you think I am?" I gasped, faking an offended look. 

"Aw, you see this is why you're my brother AND my best friend"

"Little corny there, Mikes" I added. 

I stood opposite the kitchen table and went over to the counter, turning on the TV and going to the only channel left on our TV, BCTV. The intro to Good Morning Newark. Which was just The Newark Morning News, but with a new name. The title card faded out and the show began. But it was a little different this morning. The screen wasn't as bright as usual, and Rosanna and Poppy looked tired and worn down, not like their usual bouncy and energetic persona. This didn't look good.

"Morning. The date is 10th September 2019 and-" Rosanna began to sweat nervously at whatever was behind the camera. 

"Ro? Ro, speak to me!" The red haired girl looked down and blushed as Rosanna's legs shook quickly, the chair pooling with fluid under the table.

"I-I..." She cleared her throat" "I'm s-sorry to announce t-that...the city is at war. A-and we're all going to d-d-DIE!" She screamed. Her face lost all it's colour and she paled, vomiting into the bin next to her. The static appeared again and the show's channel completely shut down.

The house was quiet for what seemed like years. 

"Is...is this what they were talking about back in 2010?" Mikey asked quietly, his face losing it's colour too.

"Mikey?" 

"I..." Mikey began. He stood up and pushed his chair away, rushing to the bathroom. I went to see if he was okay, only to find him leaning over the toilet, heaving until every last crumb of his breakfast were up.

"It's gonna be o-" I began, but before I could even finish my sentence, the sound of glass polluted the house, it was so loud. We began to panic. I took Mikey's hand and pulled him into my room, pushing him into the wardrobe, and following him in quickly, blocking the doors. I took my shirts which were hanging up and pulled them over us, so that if anyone came up here, they wouldn't find us.

I tried listening out for any sign of conversation, maybe a voice that I could mentally record. After the glass was completely shattered and the noise calmed down, I pressed my ear to the door of the wardrobe to listen.

"I'm sorry, please don't. no. NO!" Was all I heard. Mikey began to whimper at the sounds of our mother being tortured for no reason at all.

"I can't do this ,Gerard. OUR MOM IS GOING TO BE KILLED!" 

"Mikey, shh. Are you crazy?! If you shout they'll catch us!" I took my hand and pushed it against Mikey's mouth to muffle his shouting. That's when I heard foot steps. The door opening. The person getting closer. I felt my leg become damp on the wooden flooring of the wardrobe, and looked over to see the wet patch on Mikey's light jeans. 

"Where are they? where the FUCK ARE THEY?" One of the people shouted.

"How am I supposed to know? Who are you on about?" said the other person.

"The two sons. Their bedrooms are still here so they must be here somewhere"

"I'm afraid not, Siska. This kid left for college years ago" 

"For fuck's sake, Bill. Okay, but we will find them. Take this photo so if you see them, you know who to shoot" The foot steps got lighter and quieter as they left the room. But they didn't leave the house.

"Oh, Bill, she lied. Shoot her." I felt Mikey tense up next to me as the lazer warmed up, producing a quick zooming noise, before a loud zap emitted from under the floorboards and he went limp. 

I began to tear up as I held Mikey's faint body. "It's okay Mikey. We'll get those motherfuckers" I said, gritting my teeth. 

They will fucking pay.


	2. Brother, protect me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV of the previous chapter

Gerard always did this. I'd be talking to him and his logical long-winded answers went from well, that to simple "mhm" or "Sure Mikes". I didn't mind though, I probably bored my brother talking about my toys or what happened at school, as he is just 3-4 years older than me. So I understand. I sit on my bed, obviously I was given the top bunk after Gerard made up some bad excuse about "His dreams getting a little wild" whatever THAT meant. 

He's still awake, but he's completely spaced out. I lean over the edge of my bunk, not too much to fall out, but just enough to see him and I click my fingers. Or at least I try.  
After a few bad attempts, the room wakes up as my fingers make a loud 'click' and Gerard looks up.

"Gerard? Are you okay?" I asked him. He snapped his head further upwards to see me and chuckles

"I'm fine Mikes. What are you doing up at this time of night?" he whispered. I look over to the clock and see the time, man it's late. Fed up of squinting my eyes to see my brother, I click the paw on my bear, Alicia, and her tummy lights up, finally showing Gerard's natural expression.

"I'm too excited. Are you excited, G?" I say, flopping further over the side of my bed. He looks at me with a scrunched up face; his thinking face. It changes soon after, though.

"Oh shoot. Happy birthday little bro, can't believe you're 9 now! I remember when you were born" He told me, smiling at the memory. 

"Thankies!" I whispered. I pulled myself up back onto my bed, and clicked Alicia's paw, the light on her tummy slowly fading and the darkness found the room yet again. As I snuggle into the covers, I close my eyes, ready for tomorrow. It was gonna be awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was really bright when I woke up, brighter than it had been in ages. I look at the clock. 7:30. Dammit, I should've gotten up at 6! I didn't want to open presents AFTER breakfast. I drag myself out my bed, climb down the small bunk ladder, and grab my bear, hugging her tight.

"Wake up, Wake up! It's my birthday, A!" I giggled, running around the room. I saw Gerard move slightly, but he didn't say a word. I kept running and running in circles until I bumped into the table by our bedroom window. 3 tubs of craft store paint crashed down onto the carpet and on top of Gerard's comics he'd been planning to draw. He's always wanted to be a comic artist.

"Mikey, be careful, you're gonna ruin my comic" He said, groggily. I pouted apologetically and picked up each pot, checking to see if they had spilled anywhere. Luckily, they hadn't.

"Sorry, G. I'm just really excited!" I tell him. He just chuckles lightly, gets out of bed, and gets dressed, ruffling my hair with his hand. As he began to undress, I decided to get dressed too. As we were nearly dressed, I began to go through the possible birthday breakfasts our mom could be preparing right now. That question is answered when the smell of fruit pancakes floats through the air. Gerard looked over to me and smiled, pulling on his shirt the rest of the way, grabbing my hand, and running downstairs.

We were greeted by our mom when we got to the kitchen 

"Good morning, boys." She gestured for us to both sit at the table and placed two plates in front of us. My eyes almost burst out their sockets when she brought over the pan and slid multiple multicoloured pancakes onto said plates. I really loved fruit pancakes. Gerard only liked them for their taste and saw them as "just pancakes" but they were more than that! They were the most amazing pancakes ever! Green apple ones, orange ones, blue blueberry ones, pink raspberry ones, red strawberry ones...there were no other pancakes like these ones. 

"Hope you're both hungry, I made pancakes" She said, handing us both a plastic fork and pouring gallon after gallon of syrup over the sweet rainbow mountain. Gerard saw how much I was enjoying just the sight of the food, and reached inside his pocket to pull something out. Once he found what he was looking for, he presented a single white/rainbow candle and stuck the tiny plastic end into the top pancake. 

"Happy birthday Mikes, the best brother I could ever have" He said to me. Our mother started to tear up at the sight. She was about to say something when the TV made a funny noise.

Every morning we watch a daily show called "The Newark Morning News" which is like a news show, but with funny segments about puppies doing cute things and stuff like that. I dug into the bright green pancake and the scent of apple invaded my nose just as the opening part of the show started. I really like this show, I'm not sure if it's because the women's matching outfits look really nice, or because they always mentioned really cute things. Maybe both. The lady who always wore blue tapped her paper on her the table and smiled,

"Good Morning, Newark. My name is Rosanna Bluebelle, and this is the lovely Poppy Redvell; The date is September 10th 2010 and boy do we have news" I took another bite, but of the pink pancake underneath the green one, wondering...what news?

"Oh yes we do, Rosie, In fact I'd just like you all to take a seat if you're watching this at home, maybe cover the kids' ears for the next few minutes as this next article is rated 15+" Said the girl next to the blue girl. I always call them blue girl and red girl, but only because of their outfits. 

Our mom's forehead wrinkled up like Gerard's did. She must be thinking really hard about something. 

"Boys, do you want to go upstairs and finish your breakfast? 9 and 12 is a little too young to hear 15+ advised news" I looked at Gerard and tried to talk to him like we usually did when we couldn't talk. We do this thing where we look at each other really hard, and if we focus, we can talk to each other using our eyes! I took a deep breath and quickly signalled to Gerard.

Do you really want to miss this? I asked

Mikes, we have a radio upstairs, remember? he replied

Oh yeah. Okay, lets go. I nodded to give my final approval.

We both grabbed our plates and went upstairs, being careful not to spill any syrup or drop a pancake. When we got to our room, Gerard put his plate on his bed, and dug deep under the frame and mattress until he returned from under there, and pulled out a dusty old radio.

"Quickly, tune it to the right channel!" I flailed

"I am, I am. Just give me a sec" He said, playing around with all the buttons. He got frustrated and hit the top of it, suddenly causing a loud static noise to escape the plastic box. We got it.

"Okay. Adults, this is just for you. Kids can take things a little TOO seriously sometimes so we have left you with this burden of a rumour. It turns out, that New Jersey isn't going to be called New Jersey in a few years time. Our new name will be Battery City. Everyone is reeling in on getting their city a name before they are all gone, but we fuckin' did it guys. WE WILL BE BATTERY CITY!" I looked over at Gerard, but he just stared deep down into the speakers.

"RO. SWEARING! Sorry about that folks, at least I'll warn you if I swear. Which I will, right now. Basically it's cool and all that we have a new name, BUT, dumbnuts over here forgot a tiny detail. The world will end. There's no stopping it. And we are all fucked. Have a nice day" The outro led the show out, and I had no words. What did the girl mean "the world will end?" I'm not ready for the world to end!

As the outro got quieter, I felt tears spill down my cheeks and I shook. I'm scared. I'm scared to die. That was when Gerard finally looked up.

"Hey, Mikey, hey. That might not even be true, okay? We're gonna be fine"

He shuffled a little closer to me on the carpet and wrapped his small arms around me. He 'shh'ed me until finally I calmed down. I fell asleep in Gerard's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna admit that being yelled at and having loud banging noises going off at 5 in the morning wasn't exactly how I planned the morning of my 18th. But, being the younger one of us, I knew that there was no other options in this situation. Because that's exactly what happened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE-BUT-NOT-SO-LITTLE-BRO!" Gerard yelled. I shot up from my pillow, the covers flying a little too out of bounds for my liking

"Ewwww dude, ever heard of underwear? You should get some" He laughed. I felt my face flush at the realisation that I was completely naked and my covers weren't exactly being "covers" right now. I scrambled for my glasses and pulled on a shirt, pants, and a beanie to cover myself up again.

"aw you dick, seriously? The party popper again? But I'm already legal, I thought that was a one time thing for my 16th" I groaned. This was how he woke me up for my 16th. Except there was a naked girl in my room by the door and I would have still been naked if this was that time. But it wasn't. Instead of being greeted by a hot girl, sex, a blowjob, and party poppers; it was unfortunately just a single party popper this time.

"Nope! This is a special one. Happy Birthday Mikes" He winked and pulled a brown bottle out his messenger bag, handing it to me

"Oh my god the NAME Gerard. I'm 18 now, not 9." I dropped my head into my hands, before looking back up and trying to scare him off with a glare. It didn't work though, and we both cracked up.

"Thanks, brother" He somehow conjured up another bottle and held it out towards mine. "Cheers to you for being the best brother ever" we clinked our bottles; then continued to down the sharp liquid so we wouldn't get caught again.

"Hey, G. You know what we should have for breakfast, right?" I asked. We smiled

"FRUIT AND GOLDEN SYRUP PANCAKES!" We both yelled.

"Just like old times" he said. 

"Hey, I'll race you" "First one down gets not just berries, but the last few kisses in the chocolate stash!" I tried to get up but forgot my pants weren't done up, so I fumbled with the buttons while Gerard bolted it down the stairs. They were only kisses, I didn't mind. Okay I did. A little. As soon as I did my belt up, I pulled on a scarf and went to go downstairs

"No, it's cool mom, I'm letting him have them any way." I faintly heard as I got to the bottom step

"WHAT DID I MISS?" I yelled. I tried to slide into the kitchen, but I ended up skidding across the floor slightly, and slipping over on my butt. I could see everyone else was trying to contain their laughter. 

"Nothing, Mikes. But here's your breakfast!" Gerard said. He handed me the plate of rainbow pancakes, syrup, and fruit. Wouldn't be a birthday without this breakfast. He sits down next to me and drops 7 small silver drops on to the top of my pancake stack. I look at him confused and look closer to the end. The little label read "HERSHEY'S". What the fuck? Was Gerard ill or something? 

"What's that for?" I chuckle lightly.

"It's your birthday, like I'm actually going to take the last of YOUR favourite chocolate when it's your birthday. What kind of brother do you think I am?" he gasped in a mockingly fashion and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aw, you see this is why you're my brother AND my best friend"

"Little corny there, Mikes" He smiled.

He got up and went around the back of the table to get to the small TV on the shiny counter. Turning it on, we were greeted by the usual static noise, but everything seemed a little out of place. The camera was less zoomed in, and the people who run the show looked so tired and maybe even scared.

"Morning. The date is 10th September 2019 and-" Rosanna, the blue girl as I found out her name was, started to sweat and her body vibrated like she was a time bomb about to explode

"Ro? Ro, speak to me!" The red haired girl's eyes diverted towards her co-worker's chair as I began to notice the slight damp patch on her nude tights. I had never seen anything like it, and my only thoughts were "I hope she's okay" and "Uh, is anyone going to mention the fact that she just pissed herself on TV?" 

"I-I..." She choked "I'm s-sorry to announce t-that...the city is at war. A-and we're all going to d-d-DIE!" The poor girl turned as pale as a ghost, threw up in the trash can beside her, and projected a blood curdling scream; curling up on her chair and burst into hysterics. The screen returned to static. No outro, no music. Just silence. I felt my knees go weak and my stomach churned

"Is...is this what they were talking about back in 2010?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mikey?"

"I..." I began to stutter. A shot of what could only be described as gut wrenching fear replaced all the sane feelings in my body and I stood up, pushing my chair away and legging it upstairs. I got to the top and felt my hand get damp as it covered my mouth. I burst into the bathroom and yanked the seat up, the vomit in my throat rising and pushing out of me. I tried to stop, but when I convinced myself I was okay, another wave hit me and I felt more vomit coming out. Gerard rushed in and kneeled on the ground next to me. 

"It's gonna be o-" Gerard tried to say, but the sound of the windows being smashed immediately caused him to shut up and grab me, pulling me into his room and trapping us in his wardrobe. He pulled his shirts and coats over us, so if anyone were to look in here, they'd see no one. 

I looked over to Gerard who was trying to listen to what was going on downstairs. He was giving me nothing through eye contact, so I tried to listen out, myself. 

"I'm sorry, please don't. no. NO!" Was the last and only part I heard before I began to whimper and shake at the sounds of what could possibly be our Mom's last words.

"I can't do this ,Gerard. OUR MOM IS GOING TO BE KILLED!" I screeched.

"Mikey, shh. Are you crazy?! If you shout they'll catch us!" Gerard whispered, harshly. He took his hand and pushed it against my lips to shut me up. It worked, until I felt a throbbing, desperate urge to pee. I tried to hold it, but as soon as I heard footsteps approaching Gerard's room, my bladder lost it, and a wet patch slowly started to form on my denim jeans, flowing out when I couldn't hold back any more, and spreading around my legs and feet. The intruder's feet were loud, and they got louder and louder as they got closer to our hiding location.

"Where are they? where the FUCK ARE THEY?" We heard someone yell. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself until a second party was brought to our attention

"How am I supposed to know? Who are you on about?" said the other person. They had a softer, more feminine voice than the first guy. So why he was involved in something like this was beyond me!

"The two sons. Their bedrooms are still here so they must be here somewhere" The masculine man replied, between gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid not, Siska. This kid left for college years ago" 

"For fuck's sake, Bill. Okay, but we will find them. Take this photo so if you see them, you know who to shoot" I felt the tension leave the room when the two people pushed past the door, and went back downstairs to our mom.

"Oh, Bill, she lied. Shoot her." The last noise I heard was a loud 'zap' and a thud as our mom hit the ground. I felt my body lose all it's energy as black and white fuzz attacked my eyesight, and my body went limp.

I barely felt Gerard pick me up, but I remember his last words before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"It's okay Mikey. We'll get those motherfuckers"


End file.
